New World Order
by Inuyashaket27
Summary: When he successfully escaped from graveyard, he was abducted again along with the love of his lives. Questions answered leaving him conflicted. What will happen to them and what is Voldemort spewing about this New World Order? AU OotP. Conflicted!Harry, Dumbles!bashing, Pairing with a twist. Rated M 'cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Even my house rent is paid by my father.

**Chapter 1:- **_**How I came to be.**_

Harry woke up with a start. His emerald eyes looked around trying to come up with reasons to explain his current predicament. The last thing he remembered was the red light of stunner before everything went black. Trying to orient himself he saw he was in a dungeon somewhere. _Great!_ He thought sarcastically. _And here I thought I could finally get some rest._

He laid back trying to adjust his eyes to see in the dark while remembering the events leading to his current predicament.

This year had been especially designed to screw him up. Only his luck could rope him into a tournament designed for adults. And no thanks to Albus too-many-fucking-names-for-his own-good Dumbledore, he had to compete. Lo and behold he was pariah once again. If it wasn't for Hermione's support he would have given up his magic instead of receiving hospitality of the Hogwarts general. Worst of all, his best friend Ron didn't believed him and became the part of bullying group which regularly bullied him for being the fourth champion. Apart from Hermione, even his own house became the part of bully. They were the worst, other houses bullied him outside the common room but his house mates didn't stop there. His trunk was broken and his things were scattered in the courtyard. Fortunately his cloak and Marauder's Map were with him. Even his Head of House didn't stop them. But when he was about to retaliate he was awarded Detention for disrupting peace. Aside from Professor Flitwick and Trelawny, he was treated with indifference at best, even Flitwick talked with him with a lot less warmth than he did with other students, though he still did nothing to stop other students from bullying instead turning blind eye to them, but it was better from outright hostility of Professor Sprout for stealing the thunder of her house or the thin lipped face of Professor McGonagall for disgracing the school by entering into the tournament. Moody didn't count as he was suspected to have his few nuts lost. There he learnt to never take anything for its face value. It was also a wakeup call for Hermione who had put her trust in authority figures. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Sirius was in USA asking for sanctuary, so he could be much help either.

It was then he met her. It was two days after Halloween she sought him in the library. He never pegged her for such helpful type. Given her reputation and her social standing, it was a miracle she even thought him worthy of her help. _Daphne,_ he reminded himself. While Hermione was cute in her own rights, she was the definition of beauty. When asked she replied in her patented Ice princess persona _'It's just a matter of time, Potter, when everybody will realize their mistake and given your heritage, they will bend backward to earn your forgiveness given the treatment they gave you. I'll just ride along your coat tail as they say. I don't deal with schoolyard politics, I prepare for my future place in the society.' _It was a shock that given all odds a Slytherine would support him, even if in secret, apart from Hermione.

It was then that he began to learn about his heritage. A short trip to Gringotts took care of any roadblocks he might have. Due to him being in a tournament for adults and being allowed to do so by the supreme Mugwup _and _Chief Warlock along with two ministry officials also it did helped that Dumbledore was his magical guardian, as without his permission he was not allowed to compete without his Guardian's consent, he was now recognized as an emancipated minor and was allowed to claim his inheritance. Though he didn't claim his lordship given the amount of paperwork he needed to go through and all the lordly duties as a lord of Potter ((by Blood) combined with Peverell and Gryffindor) and Slytherine (by Blood _and _conquest), as he didn't have enough time to between the tournament and schoolwork. But that would be the first he would do come summer vacation. His mind was boggled by the amount of power he wielded as a lord and Voldemort being his cousin. Between the two lordships he had enough power to handicap the magical society if he chooses to do so by calling all his debts and favors stacked by his family over the century. Daphne's words came to his mind but he didn't mind as she had never hid the fact. But it became clear what she meant. His bullies will rue the day when he will accept his lordship.

It also sowed the seeds of doubt regarding Dumbledore's action. When discussed with the girls, Daphne became quite alarmed. Meeting with Weasely's, befriending Ron, all their adventures from first year to their current predicament, it seemed as it was carefully laid plans. If not then how could a family who had already sent five of their children to Hogwarts forget the platform number, not considering the fact that Wizarding families arrive from floo, and how three first years could overcome the obstacles designed to protect philosopher's stone from fully trained wizards. Also it was quite fishy that a wizard of Dumbledore's caliber would miss the sign of a Basilisk roaming in a castle when a second year didn't. Most shocking was the matter of Sirius Black. Even if Minister of Magic would not see three third years as possible witnesses but he, Dumbledore, could at the very least propose for a trial and give sanctuary till the trail despite what Snape said. As his employer he could have forced him to tell the truth about what happened in the Shrieking Shack. Also currently, he didn't do anything to stop his treatment by the hands of others after his name came out of Goblet. Not even stopping the badges, but when Hermione reported it to him he claimed it to be a harmless prank and asked not to be concerned with them. Despite being his magical guardian he never made harry aware of his heritage from age eleven and kept him woefully ignorant of his duties. It was also him that sealed his parent's will. Fortunately, the goblins began the unsealing after his emancipation.

Due to her and Hermione being the voice of reason to control his recklessness, he began to see the tournament not as one way ticket to new world but as a way to show the others that he was not the one to be trifled with. He was all for forfeiting his magic but they made him understand that by doing so he will prove others right. In his first task He used runic magic to contain the dragon and created cold environment to make the Dragon drowsy. Then when the dragon was still enough he reasoned with him in _parsultongue _to explain about the false egg. Though the plan was very simple it still took lot of magical power to maintain the rune and there was also chance of Dragon lashing out on him. But all the worry was for naught as the beast agreed to let him take the false egg if he promised to not to harm her egg. When he came out without any scratch although magically exhausted, he realized that not everything was politics for Daphne; he came to see her caring side too. After the first task she confessed that she cared a great deal for him and Hermione and he intrigued her from first year but was unable to contact him due to house barrier and all. _Hermione,_ that was another thought. After the first task when he was in the medical tent she came crying and gave her own brand of Hermione hug while quietly repeating that she was glad he was alright as she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Due to her confession he also realized that he had developed feelings for her and, despite spending short amount of time with her, Daphne too. It was after that they began their unique relationship, him, Hermione and Daphne. But it was kept secret to avoid unwanted attention. They were the reason he hadn't snapped from all the betrayals.

When Yule Ball was announced, he was in dilemma. He didn't know who to ask without hurting the other. Girls knew that he will be confused. When he came up with them about his fear, they abated his fear by a simple plan. It was decided that he would escort Hermione to the Ball while Daphne will come alone. Because of her cold persona nobody was brave enough to ask her after first five boys. It was a great night for him as he danced with them whole evening. The only dark mark was the confrontation with Ron when he asked Daphne for the next dance while calling her names. He had still not forgiven him for his betrayal but he still acted as if his decisions mattered in Harry's life. Due to the fight he had to come clean that he was dating both Hermione and Daphne in front of whole school. It also became clear that his and Ron's friendship was non-salvageable.

Next day when _Daily Prophet_ came, it started a new spectaculation. Skeeter claimed him to be a player, playing with two hearts. She even claimed that he had used some kind of potion to ensnare the most beautiful and the most brilliant witch of Hogwarts as he was a social pariah and Lord Greengrass' eldest daughter was known for her ice princess persona and never gave any indication of any interest in opposite gender. Also, Granger being the most brilliant and rule abiding witch would never fall such a cheater. There was no way she would have agreed to date him by normal means and called for justice to be serve for such vile act.

Throughout the day they received stares and sneers. It became his breaking point. When they met in library, he broke down in front of them. He wanted it all to end; he told them he didn't have enough strength left to fight. That was the first time they had seen him cry. And they silently swore to get him out of it. It was then they devised the plan. It was decided that this would be their last year at Hogwarts. Coming summer vacation when Harry would accept his lordship he will have the option of homeschooling and move in with Sirius in Magical USA. Since he was a Lord, even if he didn't complete his O.W.L's, they cannot ban him from the magical world. Same for Daphne as she was heir apparent of Greengrass fortune. The problem was for Hermione, being a muggleborne she did not had those privileges. If she left before her fifth year her magical core would be bound and all the magical knowledge from her and her family's mind would be obliviated and she didn't want to forget about them, especially Harry and Daphne. But if she had any relation with any Pureblood family, she could be saved. With much trepidation Daphne suggested a betrothal contract between Harry and Hermione. Harry was against binding Hermione in such a way but there was no other way. Reluctantly he agreed to the plan, but insisted on adding an escape clause. Now he had to wait for claiming his lordship because only a lord can create such a contract and her being a muggleborne witch she would be considered betrothed, just like that, because as a muggleborne she had no say in it. It both angered him and relived him.

Nothing extra ordinary happened after that. Apart from rescuing Hermione in the second task, they maintained their pariah status, which now included Daphne as well. Before the final task, when the participants meet their families, He met with Hermione's and Daphne's Parents. Both of whom were aware of their plans and whole heartedly agreed. Well Grangers were against it at first but when reasoned they reluctantly agreed. For once he was looking forward to the end of year when he would be free. Dumbledore attempted to meet him to the Weasely's but he was having none of it. His attempt was rebuked by Hermione. Aside from that occasion he had attempted to talk to talk to Harry on various occasions after the Yule Ball debacle, but Harry was having none of it. His plan was made and Dumbledore was not included in his near future if ever.

Despite receiving the lowest marks he got to the cup first. Just when he was about to touch it, Cedric came out of nowhere and they caught the cup together. The cup was a Portkey which took them to the graveyard. Upon arriving there Cedric was shot with killing curse and he was bound to a tombstone and became the forced participant of Voldemort's resurrection ceremony. _It would have been nice if for once someone asked for his consent without being coerced or forced._ He thought wryly. After resurrection, he called all his followers and began spouting nonsense about why he had failed and was going to try a different approach and whatnot. During that time Harry started rubbing the binds against the tombstone. He knew that after completing his speech Voldemort will turn towards him and he will be finished. For Hermione and Daphne he had to get free and take them to somewhere safe. Wizarding world can fend for them. After all the treatment he received this year he had reason to help them. He briefly considered to join Voldemort but crushed that thought as he was the killer of his mother and father. He then saw the body of Cedric and decided for all his faults, his family was not responsible. So as a last curtsey he would take his body back to his parents.

When the rope was finally cut he looked for his chance to make a dash. His plan was to make a dash for Cedric's body and use his wand to summon the cup as Harry's wand was with Wormtail. He finally got that chance when Voldemort was torturing Lucius Malfoy. He made a dash to Cedric's body and using his wand summoned the cup, just having enough time to hear the angry shout of Voldemort cursing after him.

When he returned with Cedric, he was surprised to see him still alive. From what he managed to catch, when Wormtail shot the killing curse, he somehow managed to fall spraining his ankle and hit his head thus successfully knocking himself out, and just when he _Accio'd_ the cup, regained his consciousness. The shouts and music met his ear. He was engulfed by shadows looming over his head. He looked up and saw Dumbledore and Moody. _'He's back.'_ The understanding shown in Dumbledore's and Moody's eyes showed him that he needn't explain who and as if it was what they were expecting, _another one of the wretched schemes of Dumbledore. _After that he was led away by Moody. In the way Hermione and Daphne joined him. He was telling them about what happened when he saw the red light from the corner of his eyes. But it was too late to move and the darkness overcame him.

And that was the last thing he remembered. He didn't know where he was and if Daphne and Hermione were alright. He tried to make out different shapes in the dark when he heard someone groan. Getting defensive he asked "Who's there?"

"Ha...Harry?"

…_Hermione? What's she doing here? Was Daphne there too?_ He panicked. He ran towards the sound but found they were separated by a wall, it meant they were in adjoining cells.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you all right?"

"We were walking to Moody's office when he stunned you. We were too late to stop him. He stunned us too." It was Daphne this time. It was definite that they were in Voldemort's lair, as it was not Dumbledore's style. He was far too subtle. The question was why Moody had kidnapped them. From what he learned, Moody was Dumbledore's staunchest supporter.

"It doesn't make any sense." Hermione said, voicing their thoughts out loud.

"Maybe it was not Moody." Daphne suggested. Now it does make sense. It was an imposter Moody all along, the one who put his name in the Goblet, the one who converted cup into Portkey and the one who kidnapped them from under Dumbledore's nose.

"How could Dumbledore miss it? I mean Moody was supposed to be his closest friends, he should have seen some signs and why would he allow him to kidnap us. I mean I could understand if it was only me but why would he allow him to take you two as well. I don't think it was part of Dumbledore's plan."

"Honestly Harry, it was not Dumbledore. May be it was his plan to allow you to be used in the ritual but not to be kidnapped again. Now that Voldemort is back Dumbledore would never allow you anywhere where he could not influence you. So I think Dumbledore's plan hit a snag. If only we could-" Hermione was interrupted by the sound of opening dungeon doors. They waited with their baited breadth to know who their host was. Even if they knew, they wanted it to be confirmed. Their fear was confirmed when serpentine laughter met their ears.

"Oh Mr. Potter and his wenches you are awake, so rude of you to leave before the party was over. Now that you all are here we shall continue."

**Author's note-**

So this is my new plot. Don't know whether good or not. So help me decide if I should continue or not by reviewing. I promise you there'll be a twist coming chapters if you could bear it with me.

Also I need a beta. Anyone interested?

And last but not least, review, review and also review and don't forget to review.

…Inu signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Still have to pay the education loan.

**Chapter 2:- When the plans hit the snag.**

Dumbledore was angry, no cross that he was outright pissed. The year had started in his favor. The disaster at world cup and the rapidly darkening of Severus' dark mark clearly pointed towards the return of Voldemort. After long debate he had reinstated the infamous tri-wizard tournament. He knew the dark lord would never miss this opportunity. He had sent Bartimus Crouch Jr. for the work. If they thought that he would be unable to distinguish between his friend and an imposter then they were clearly underestimating him, him, the defeater of Ginderwald, the Light Lord and if everything went according to the plan, the Magical World's protector who defeated two Dark Wizards to save the world, and he would have if not for that blasted prophecy. He had everything under his control, conditioning Tom Riddle into a Dark Lord; play with his hatred towards his muggle heritage, creating a chaos among the Wizarding populace all over the world. He was just waiting for the proper moment to intervene and defeat him thus claiming the Wizarding throne when the blasted prophecy was uttered. In a moment he saw the fall of carefully laid out plans. This would not do, he had to do something. Prophecies were utterly fragile with lots of way to interpret them and when it could be assumed that the prophecy was fulfilled yet another problem would occur. He was hard pressed to come up with a new plan.

Now, according to prophecy only the dark lord and the chosen one could each other, and for one to die other had to die too. He entertained the idea that if one was killed by other, the other one would be practically immortal short of natural death, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Now the chosen one is killed by the dark lord he would be a free game. Now he had to wait for the dark lord to select a target. He had marked two families in regards of the prophecy and directed the dark lord towards them with clearly tailored extracts of prophecy with the help of his spy in dark lord's camp, Severus Snape.

Everything was coming beautifully. Harry was downtrodden due to years of abuse, easily malleable. For him he was the grandfather he would look up to. With masterful use of potions he was leading Harry with a leash. Third year had been a snag. If not for Sirius escaping, he would have put together another test. At least his magic was developing nicely despite his bounded core. It would be easy to overpower his core at the right moment to cause a large explosion like the one muggles had done on the two Japanese states. Yes, that was good. And when the world will be in shambles he would swoop the throne of magical emperor and achieve his utopia where his rule will last till eternity.

But now all were in shambles. The start of the year was good. The tournament, Harry selected as champion, the whole school against him, Professors easily manipulated into actions against him. It was easy for him to do that. All he had to do was to play the card of school's reputation. Until and unless the culprit was found for the cup's disaster, Harry Potter was to be treated as guilty, guilty until proven innocent. After all we don't need to show the others that we approve of Potter's act even if he said he didn't do it, after all it wouldn't do to leave anything to chances, and it was a matter of school's reputation in front of visiting schools. Harry will understand of course, if not, some loyalty potions and some compulsion charms will make everything right. All he had to do was catch him when he was at his weakest. He caught the first sign of failure when the Granger girl stood beside him. He thought the authority loving girl would follow the professors, _but no,_ she had to defy authority at the very wrong moment. He swore he could never understand the present generation. But if his plan worked he would never have too. In his utopia people will be taught their proper place.

Second was when he refused to talk to the youngest Weasely boy. Again he was piece of work. He was asked to discreetly spearhead the movement against Potter. But the boy wouldn't understand the word discreet even if it stood in front of him with bells and banners. Finally it led to Harry burning the bridges between them.

And then there was the Yule ball debacle. Who would have thought that the pariah of the school will be with the most sought out girl with questionable morals. The girl was a bad influence on him, who knows what kind of knowledge she was feeding the boy that he didn't need to know to become a big head. It was then that he could not wait. It may be already too late to put the boy under his thumb but he had to try. But all his approaches were rebuffed. He will have to wait. And wait he will because when the Dark Lord will be back from dead, his pawn will seek him out, and then he, the lord of light, will forgive him for his blasphemy of ignoring his summons. And the first thing to be done would be to burn the bridges between the girl and the boy. If not he could always make her family target of Voldemort, after all sacrifices should be made even if there was much to lose and the loss of the girl was no not something he will regret.

No, he didn't consider him to be dark, he was who had seen the truth and had made his goals according to them and only he could create a magical utopia where the worthy would be on the top ruling the ones not so worthy. After all it was the right machination of things. Those muggles were too wild to left on their own devices. He came to see the truth after the incident with his sister. Those were the reasons why the Wizarding world had to hide. If not for them the magical world would have prosper far more than it was at the present, the witch trials were the prime example of such.

After all they were granted the power of Magic, the ability to manipulate the nature, thus by default they were above those savage muggles. The god had gifted them the power to rule, and rule they will. In a way the muggles will be benefitted by that to as time and again they have proved themselves to be nothing more than animals that should be kept in check otherwise they will end themselves and that would be a great loss after all no Magical of their salt would themselves for labor work. Yes, the muggles had their uses, and the mudbloods had the ability to revitalize the magical bloodlines thus proving to be better breeders, something that the purebloods were too blind to see. It was after all for the 'Greater Good'.

Even if the so called Dark Lords have tried in the past, their methods were the same as those muggles. No, conflict was not the answer; it has to be total subjugation. For that to happen the magical world as a whole has to stand and such was only possible if they had right motivation and proper leadership.

When the boy returned from the resurrection ceremony along with Cedric Diggory barely alive, he knew his time has come. He intended to catch the fake Moody and thus revealing the conspiracy and come out as Potter's savior. It would cement the boy's faith in him.

But then his plan hit another snag. Crouch Jr. instead of finishing his master's work portkeyed the boy along with both the girls no doubt to Voldemort's lair, which was unreachable unless you have the Dark Mark. Only Severus could reach there but that was it. In the last was it was observed that the wards around the Voldemort's lair cancelled out all the tracking enchantments and communication spells unless it's with a Dark Mark. _Why can't just for once people do as they are expected to do?_

Now without Harry he didn't know what to do. He planned in advance for the coming months where both he and the boy will be ridiculed by the media under the name of Fudge's smear campaign against them. Coming summer he would be tried against the wizangmont (A/N- Is it right?) for underage magic where he would be there to save the day. Then the DADA professor, this time someone sadistic, will make the boy break so much that he will not be able to concentrate much around him thus allowing him to make certain plans come to fruitation, such as eliminating certain dog, expanding the connection between Harry and Voldemort wide enough for him to posses the boy, this would of course give two fold result. It will lead Harry to believe him to be a Horcrux; even if not a true one and he would point out that the only way for Voldemort to die was to Harry die himself. If that would not be successful he could always point the magical population towards this certain fact and they would take care of that him. He was hoping for the latter as it gave him chance to off the boy himself.

Though his plans continuously changed, the gist was always the same. Weak Harry and Voldemort after their final clash (which he will decide), he will kill Voldemort, weak Harry, so easy to turn the public against him proclaiming him Dark, he, in his grandfatherly persona reasoning that it was because of the tainted soul-piece in his scar, some tears of how by killing Harry he was freeing his soul before it was corrupted. BAM, He had saved the world form not one but Two Dark Lords and stopped the third before he could bloom.

But now he was left with nothing. He will have to find a way and he will do so. For now he will have to work with the Diggory boy. He would have preferred if that boy had died to use it to guilt trip Potter. But now that the boy was kidnapped, he would have to use the Diggory boy as scapegoat for the ministry. After all it wouldn't do to call all the attention to him.

Now he had to make plans to use the Diggory boy.

**Author's note-**

This chapter was difficult for me to write and I had to rewrite this many times over as I was trying to justify Dumbledore's twisted 'Greater Good', you know, as they say that the good of some will be the bad of others in some way. Anything and everything can be justified in some twisted way. Don't know if I did a good job at this. Why don't you tell me about it and what could have been done to improve it.

**Lady Valeria-** First few chapters will be like this. I am writing the key points of what has happened thus far and will take from there. Hopefully next chapter will be the start of the actual story line. Also after reading your comment on their start of relationship, I must admit that I forgot about that part. Thanks for pointing that out and I will try to include that in the few flashbacks. Once again thank you for your views.

Thanks to all those that have reviewed and also those that thought this plot to be worthy enough to follow and favorite.

I had hoped that some of you would have asked about why I kept Cedric alive. Well this was the reason. He has a role to play if not a major one.

Also I need a beta. Anyone interested?

And last but not least, review, review and also review and don't forget to review and those who'll review will be bribed with the sneak peak of next chapter (whenever that'll be ready. {^_^;}.)

…Inu signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Even my friend is asking me to return his notes.

**Chapter 3:- Let's continue where we left off.**

"_Oh Mr. Potter and his wenches you are awake, so rude of you to leave before the party was over. Now that you all are here we shall continue."_

That was it. Voldemort was there now, without his wand there was no way he could delay him forget fighting. The girls knew so too. Harry had hoped against hope that they would get some time where they could formulate some escape plan, if not him than Hermione and Daphne. If something happened to them he would lose himself. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them. It was not fair, not fair at all; he had just gained some resemblance of family and love with them. He was not ready to lose them. He then noticed that he was hyperventilating. He had to collect himself. If Voldemort wanted him, he was ready to bargain.

"What do you want Tom?" He asked with more confidence than he was feeling at the moment. When the Dark Lord focused his gaze on him, he thought if he should have kept his mouth shut. It was after all how he was taught at the Dursely's. But then he saw the looks on the girl's face. They had worked hard on him; he couldn't revert back to old Harry that he was before meeting them. They were absolutely terrified. Anyone would be if the Darkest Lord of all the time was standing before them. He wouldn't blame them. He could do it. He had to do it. For them he was ready to erase his very existence. He had to get this right even if it was the last thing he would do.

"Ah Harry, we must be patient. I know you are not interested in my plans, being so deep in Dumbledore's pocket. But you should hear some outside opinions too."

"Why? I know that you plan to kill me. Why should it matter if I listened to you or not. It's not as if you'll ask for my opinion or my permission just like certain old coot. I don't listen to anybody Tom 'cos I'm no one's puppet. You wanted me, you got me. Do whatever you want with me, kill me if you will but let them go. They are of no use to you aside from baiting me. Please let them go. They hadn't done anything to you."

"HARRY!" "NO!" was the two simultaneous cries from the two captive witches.

"No, you two have nothing got to do with this. This is about my life and I'm not simply going to give it away, I am not going to simply give you two away." He then turned to Voldemort who was looking amused by his declaration. "So, what do you say? Let them go, I'm here. Please they didn't do anything to deserve this. I beg you."

"Potter! If for a single moment you bear the thought of us leaving you then you are more brain dead than I thought you to be. So don't dare to beg." Daphne was not going to roll over. It was her life being decided and she would be damned if Harry thought or a single moment that she and Hermione would just leave.

"Do you see Harry? Even if I let them go, there is no guarantee that they would just leave. But we are deviating from the topic in our hand. Do you know why I targeted you family? Do you know why I'm obsessed over you? Why is Dumbledore hell bent on keeping you under his thumb, though on a positive note it seems that you ditched the Headmaster." Harry was confused; sure he brainstormed these questions, but thought them about some political power and wealth that came with the Potter title. But now he was rethinking about those above.

When he remained silent, Voldemort decided to answer those questions.

"You know Harry, when I was at the height of my power, the strongest wizard alive, a prophecy was spoken. One of my recent recruits, you may know him as Severus Snape, heard a part of it. Before he could hear the whole prophecy he was caught. He came up to me with this information in hope of reward.

'_The one with the power to vanquish Dark lord approaches… born to those thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies…' _

Now there were two candidates, son of Alice Longbottom and the son of Lily Potter. Did you know that, that man was quite obsessed with your mother? He also informed me that you were a likely candidate of the prophecy and asked me spare your mother. You know, at the height of my power I was so near to get my goals that I feared about the future and in that moment of my weakness I made the biggest mistake, I blindly targeted your family thus leading to my exile. It was the result of my brashness and short-sightedness that I forgot a very important point, 'little knowledge is very dangerous.'

This year, I got my spy to correct that mistake. I sent my agent to Hogwarts to kidnap you, also to gain the full knowledge of the prophecy. That night when the Prophecy was spoken there was a fourth person there, Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of Albus Dumbledore, owner of the pub where the prophecy was spoken. So I sent Barty Crouch Jr., who by the way was impersonating Moody, to investigate there. Fortunately he heard the second part of the prophecy which Severus has failed to acquire.

'_he will have the power the dark lord knows not… he will mark him as his equal… and either must die at the hand of the other… for neither can live… the one with the power to vanquish dark lord approaches…'_

Now I began to think how foolish it was for me to barge like a Gryffindor, I myself had initiated the fate. This past year I have been thinking about my previous plans and then I noticed The Grand Manipulator, Albus Dumbledore. It was then I noticed that we both had been victims, pawns in his game. Believe it or not but in all sense and actuality Albus Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord and now I have decided that neither of us has to kill each other, I can fundamentally work according to the wordings of prophecy rendering it useless."

Harry, Daphne and Hermione were stunned, while they had pegged him for something of a manipulator with ulterior motives they never thought of him as a dark lord. They still didn't understand why he had done so. So, they waited Tom to continue. No one was about to interrupt him.

"As Harry here knows, I had a muggle father and a squib mother. I was abused as a child and hence the hatred towards muggles. What was important to me was the magic and all that comes with magic. He showed me the way of magical and the hatred in the muggles, very subtly, if I have to add. In a way I became the thing that I wanted to protect the Wizarding world from, its annihilation. In my quest I unknowingly and single handedly spilled more magical blood than what muggles had spilled in the past century and then I knew I had to change my ways. When I looked back I realized I was cleverly maneuvered into doing so by potions, compulsions and rumors, a feat worthy of Salazar Slytherine."

The trio was stunned by what they were hearing. This was not what they expected to hear.

Conquering world? Sure.

Genocide?

…Most probably.

Joining his cause?

…Somewhat.

But hearing that the Dark Lord was also pawn in Dumbledore's chess game and changing his goals and ways was not something anybody would ever be ready to hear let alone believe. At seeing their astonishing looks he chuckled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm still the homicidal bastard you know and fear me to be but we are getting off the topic here. Now when the prophecy was uttered Dumbledore planned to use you, Harry Potter, as a lamb to be slaughtered. Contrary to popular belief he never has anyone's best intention in his heart if you are not him. Did you know that only headmaster has the power to apparate through the wards and create a Portkey capable to pass through the wards of Hogwarts? So you can see that he was aware of my plan to kidnap you and helped me by enchanting the cup, which I was counting on, from there it was easier to replicate the magical signature to create another one in case of emergency.

Though I don't know his original plans but if I ever got right about him then I'm sure he was planning to pit you against me, weaken ourselves, then intervening at the right moment to put a finishing blow on me and by some accident you too. Lo and behold, Albus Dumbledore, the protector of Wizarding world, Vanquisher of two Dark Lords, the only one worthy enough to guide the magical world towards its zenith. Let's put him on a throne. After more than seventy years of careful planning he would certainly rule our world. Quite ingenious, don't you think?"

Whatever may be the reason, someone was not given the title of Dark Lord by being a misguided fool, and they had to have done things no sane man could justify. But that was a topic to be discussed later. Harry needed to know where Voldemort was going with this.

"What are you coming to Tom? Why should we believe you? It's no better to trade one puppeteer to another." Harry needed to know so he could bargain a deal. Previously he saw no way to free the girls but now if he played his cards right he could get them out of there. If he had not killed them now then he might have something to offer to Harry.

"What I'm coming to is that you will help me strengthen my power. You don't have to believe me and as for trading one puppeteer for another, you don't have the choice."

"Fine, I'll do it. But the girls have to go."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, contrary to popular belief everything is not about you or people around you, sure being in your vicinity helps them being recognized. Let's take your ex-friend Ronald for example, he has excellent strategic thinking but lacks subtlety and lets the jealousy overtake him but if properly motivated could become best strategist. Alas, that is not possible now because of your Headmaster, I would have gladly recruited him. Your girlfriend Granger here is rumored to be the most brilliant witch since Rowena herself, surpassing your mother Lily Potter. Your other girlfriend Greengrass is the most cunning witch that Salazar would have prized at the level Dumbledore could never dream of and then there is you, more raw power than any other being since last century, curtsey of your mother's sacrifice. You see since last year I've been planning to get them _and _you for my cause." Seeing them about to protest he raised his hand. "As I said earlier you have no choice. Even dying is not an option to you." He chuckled coldly.

"Oh and how would that be Tom because we are certainly not going to co-operate. Even if you somehow coerced us to do your bidding, you can bet that we will do everything in our power to bring your downfall." Harry knew he was gambling here, Hermione and Daphne were not immune to _Imperious_, Voldemort could very well ask them to do anything by threatening the other two. But he had to goad him to reveal his plan. As they say knowledge is power and if they could get to know his plan they could devise a way to get out.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I am planning a ritual in which the three of you are cordially invited to participate. But that will have to wait after all we all have to prepare you for the ritual Harry, also I don't think my charming personality is visible in this body so I have some minor rituals to go through myself before the major one." That was the axe that he was waiting to fall. He knew a normal life was farthest thing that he could achieve with his life, forget peaceful, but now… he didn't want to think about it. After all this time he along with his girlfriends were going to be sacrificed in a ritual, but he said he'll have to wait a month maybe in a month the light side could whip up some plan to rescue them or by some miracle they could escape. But the immediate danger was the ritual and its preparations.

"What kind of ritual are you talking about?" It was Daphne that broke the silence. It was good to know that they have at least a month before their doom and it was a known fact that the sacrifices should be in their best condition at the moment of ritual. It gave her a confidence boost that for the time they were safe.

"A high level bonding ritual with you, you three, the three faces of magic. The old magic of old blood, which is you Ms. Greengrass, the power of new blood, which is you Ms. Granger and finally the perfect blend to be used as catalyst, you Mr. Potter. It's actually my own creation, just imagine the power we all will gain from that, obviously I'll be most benefitted. Don't worry we have a month to get to know each other and I believe in that time you will co-operate if not outright support me, but for now sweet dreams."

With that the Dark Lord left them leaving them in their individual cells in complete darkness. Even if they had no way of knowing time they were all too exhausted with the recent events and no one was ready to speak loud about the danger they were obviously in but they had to. It was Hermione that broke the silence.

"What can we deduce from the information we got?"

"Well, we are sort of sacrificial lambs for Tom's twisted ritual that revolves around soul and blood magic that will bond at least our magic to him."

"How can you say that Daphne, for all we know he could want to rip our magical core out of us?"

"That is a distinct possibility Harry but I don't think it's his motto. He clearly said we _all_ will be benefitted by this and he wants our support. What's makes us special is our core. Think for a moment, Hermione being a muggleborne witch, has a magical core that has a lot of potential to develop. Due to this it can be molded in a very powerful capability because of her core capacity-"

"But I'm never powerful with my spells." Daphne gave her '_I was getting there' _look.

"You are a muggleborne witch so your core is like an unrefined raw material, a total waste for practical purpose. When you learn to use a wand you core gradually refines itself. It takes time but after some time the effectiveness of your spells will increase.

Now my blood being old blood has a core that learnt to mould itself according to the previous knowledge about the cores of my parents before me and their parents before them, thus familial magic the purebloods brag about. It's an evolution, the older the family, the more evolved core, just as the muggle Darwin said. My family managed to bond with other magical families all over the world over the centuries, avoiding inbreeding and marrying mugglebornes and even half-bloods that it gave my family a unique core, the most developed ones you can find out there aside from Potters, of course. It is us that can truly claim to be purebloods in front of all those bigots.

And last is you Harry, your old blood from your father and the new blood from your mother gave you a power boost that the whole Hogwarts talk about and we saw its capability in the tournament. Though we don't know why but only the child can be benefitted by combining the old and new blood of the participants. That must be the reason why Tom is using your blood as catalyst."

"Are you sure Daphne and how do know about these things?"

"My grandfather was an unspeakable. He died when I was 8. Last year when father mentioned the tournament in our upcoming school year, I just knew somehow Harry was going to be roped in. While going through my grandfather's journal, I found out about the research works going on about the cores. That's where I found about the difference between mugglebornes and purebloods. There's a high probability that he'll be performing some slave bonding or perhaps locking our consciousness inside our own mind and using our body as shells for his purpose, maybe even posses us to forward his so called New World Order."

"But about preparing Harry's body in coming month?"

"Sorry about it in advance Harry, but do you think anybody much less a dark lord would want to possess a scrawny and underfed body. I believe he's going to mould Harry's body according to his purpose." Harry blushed, hearing the comment about his body. He knew about it and embraced it but hearing it from someone else's mouth was still embarrassing.

"There's nothing to feel sorry about it Daph, it's the truth. At least I can enjoy a more muscular and healthy body for a short amount of time." He gave a dry chuckle at that.

"It's not a matter of joke Harry! We are talking about the possibility of certain Dark Lord using our bodies as robes for special occasion and myself for one am not able to see joke here!" It was too much for Hermione to bear and it certainly showed. Harry was trying to come up with something wise to say so as to not incur the wrath. He was glad that Daphne was there with them.

"It was certainly the most active day of our life and we certainly don't want to stay awake to see what more it could bring. I, for one, am going to pretend that it's just a bad dream and am going to close my eyes to protect my sanity. I suggest you two do the same."

Seeing that it was true they decided to follow the advice if not out of exhaustion then to save their sanity. As far as they knew, they were going to need it along with each other's support. Harry was contemplating about their future when he heard Hermione sobbingly whisper.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't know what came over me."

"Shh… there is nothing to feel sorry about. If not for you two I would have been gone insane this year. I promise I'll always be there for you. You can count on it." He cursed the fact that he could not hold her to comfort her. Daphne saw the same thing and reached from her bars to hold Hermione's. She gave her a watery smile in return. At least they have each other.

He was sure that it would be just like the previous school year. They just had to wait for the tests to begin. With that last thought he closed his eyes but the sleep was nowhere near.

**Author's note-**

(Random Rambling- …can't believe I forgot about the story.)

Actually this chapter was easily done and sooner than I expected. For some reason I forgot to publish it.

Also due to my exams coming up next few chapters will be delayed so please be patient with me.

…my heartfelt thanks to those who followed, favourited (is that even a word?) and most importantly reviewed.

On that note if you convince me to update sooner rather than later by posting enough reviews I may be motivated enough to do so.

So… review, review and also review and don't forget to review. The option is just on the bottom of this page. ^_^

…Inu signing off.


End file.
